Qui a éteint les lumières?
by North of the North
Summary: Le Canada sort de la salle de réunion et se fait piéger dans une pièce avec quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas qui. Et la porte a été verrouillée exprès.


**Who turned out the lights? French version. 06 Aug 18**

 **Je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs. J'apprends seulement le français.**

* * *

*Cliquez*

'Etait-ce le commutateur de lumière?' A été la première pensée qui a traversé la tête du Canada quand il a entendu le son, puis il s'est inscrit à lui qu'il y avait des ténèbres tout autour de lui. Quelqu'un avait éteint les lumières sur lui quand il avait esquivé dans une salle de réunion séparée pour se vider la tête; tous les hurlements dans la salle de conférence des Nations lui faisait peur.

Il avait toujours détesté les bruits bruyants. Et, c'est ce que toutes les autres nations semblaient toujours être, juste des bruits forts pour lui faire peur, le faire se replier et essayer de se faire plus petit. les autres nations ont toujours été quelque chose d'un peu trop fort pour lui, de sorte qu'il a toujours gardé sa propre voix vers le bas peur d'attirer leur attention, comme ils étaient des prédateurs qui le sentirait s'il n'était pas prudent et a attiré leur attention. Et pourtant, en même temps, il a imploré leur attention, parce que même si ils lui ont fait peur, il était une nation et il y avait aussi. Ils étaient les mêmes en dépit de leurs différentes personnalités et vous ne pouvez pas avoir peur de quelque chose comme vous, peu importe combien vous essayez de dire qu'ils sont différents. Ce serait tout simplement stupide. Il n'était pas un bruit cependant, donc il a toujours été négligé, et les bruits bruyants jamais vu.

C'était presque aussi effrayant que les bruits bruyants étaient bien. Il avait toujours détesté ne pas pouvoir voir. C'est pour ça qu'il portait des lunettes, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin techniquement. De cette façon, avec ses lunettes sur sa tête, il pouvait toujours voir, et il pourrait être utilisé comme une barrière de toutes sortes. Ses lunettes étaient sa façon de se distancier chaque fois qu'il avait vraiment besoin, et ne pouvait pas quitter la salle comme il l'avait tout à l'heure.

C'est pourquoi il détestait l'obscurité et ses ombres. Il l'a laissé à la merci de tous les cauchemars que son cerveau pouvait faire cuire. Et malheureusement pour lui, contrairement à l'Angleterre, quelle que soit la situation, sa cuisine n'a jamais sucé. Il avait essayé de regarder autour, confus à ce qui s'était passé. Mais, bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment voir quoi que ce soit quand vous regardez autour pendant que vous êtes dans l'obscurité. Vous pouvez regarder, mais vous ne pouvez pas voir. Et c'est ce qui lui a fait peur. Il ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne voyait rien. Il pouvait déjà sentir une attaque de panique à venir sur.

Il avait besoin de penser rationnellement cependant. Un peu de larmes ne devrait pas être suffisant pour envoyer ses pensées en spirale hors de contrôle, il était une nation. Il pourrait faire mieux que ça. Maintenant il avait juste besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Une lumière ne s'éteint pas seulement; Il y a un commutateur qui le contrôle. Il avait juste besoin de trouver l'interrupteur.

Le Canada a soigneusement retracé ses pas de retour au mur où il était venu par la porte, il était verrouillé maintenant. Quel? Non, il penserait à ça plus tard, il avait besoin de trouver le commutateur de lumière en premier. Il se sentait le long du côté de la porte, les interrupteurs de lumière étaient toujours là. C'est là qu'il le trouverait-Bingo. Le Canada a renversé le commutateur... et la chambre est restée sombre. Et son plan à la hâte construit pour apporter un peu de lumière à sa situation émietté, très bien, maintenant il pourrait paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? L'ampoule a brûlé? Mais alors, pourquoi la porte est maintenant verrouillée? Etait-ce ce qu'il a fait automatiquement? Est-il maintenant piégé ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le laisse sortir alors? La réunion ne se terminera pas avant quelques heures. Il était piégé, dans le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent. Mais, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la peine d'ouvrir la porte? Il n'y avait aucune raison de, personne n'avait besoin d'entrer dans la salle, et personne n'avait probablement même remarqué sa disparition de la salle de réunion du monde de la nation soit. Personne ne viendra l'aider. Il a été officiellement baisé.

Puis quelqu'un a attrapé ses épaules par derrière. Le Canada sentait leur tête se déplacer vers son oreille.

"Maintenant, je vous ai petit Matveï. "


End file.
